(The hunger games) True measure of chapter 6
by Marmar G
Summary: The 21st hunger games. A different version to the hunger games. Please read and review.


Chapter 6 

The clouds turn grey awakening The Creed Games. My hands get stiffer and stiffer and the sound of my heart could probably take out the opening signal for the beginning of the games as its lurid, eruptive and discouraged. All the positive enthusiasm on the media is pretty injudicious because I can't hear any bells ringing or decorations on royal houses in fact the only thing concerning The Creed Games was a poster I saw yesterday after hunting, half fallen down and crunched up with solid pieces of black gum. The poster read the thrilling delusional words of live every day, the day your put in those nasty Creed Games is the day you have nothing positive to think of. I fear those words because I know Rezam has it in for me. This is his entire plan. That I fall hard flat on my head, get mutilated, tortured, and turned into a mess and in the end obviously dead. But this isn't going to stop me from marking my words. Rezam will try to take me to dark places, try to swallow my pride, try to make me chew poison and heat up like fire but I will mess with his head. This won't embrace his nature and he'll get exasperated. He certainly deserves it. How dare he torture Grane?

Bringing Grane up is hard because I know now the only thing left of him could be the memories in my head. Rezam could have contaminated him with blood filtered him with trepidation and uneasiness. He could be gone, forever. Tears reform in my eyes and I hold the necklace Grane gave me in my hand. Mother than bursts into the door her eyes stare at mine and I just can't take her awkward gaze s so I hid my face down in the pillow beside the couch. Mums hand touches my back, they feel warm from her cup of tea. It's the hug I got four years ago, when dad was in the air, under our roof, spreading his joy and gleefulness.

"Don't be afraid, I love you very much Grace and I don't think you did wrong. I understand love, I understand wanting to belong and when you love someone you have to accept his affection."

"But mother he could be gone forever and I love him too much to accept that" I reply with overloaded tears in my eyes.

"Look what happens happens, as long as his in your heart and you know that he loves you than that's what matters" Mother says convincing me.

"Know we need you to get dressed, it's nearly time "Mother says

I walk into my room and grab the dress I prepared yesterday from the hook. It took me straight to that first glance at Grane. The pink Lilly flowers on the dress added to the blue heaven like background made the atmosphere spring like just the way it was on the very first day I saw him and I'm hoping it will also be the last too.

I wash my face and polish my shoes. Mother does my hair in a special braid, one she did for her wedding day. Elizabeth and Eriny get ready and wear their best cloth .Which isn't going to do much because I know for sure that they won't need to worry about being drawn out because they never committed a crime and have always been such well-mannered girls.

"You know you won't need to worry about being drawn out you never did wrong" I tell them, smiling.

"I worry about you more, Grace "Eriny says.

"I bought you this "Elizabeth says pulling out a golden pin with a Mokingjay bird standing on an arrow.

"It's a Mokingjay pin" She explains to me.

"I love it so much, thank you. I'm taking this with me" I smile and lean in and hug Elizabeth and Eriny. Mum than comes in and hugs us and for that very first moment since a long time I felt like we are one happy family.

"Okay mum I think we better go now" Eriny states, peering at her watch and staring at me in fear.

Down the broken pavement to the far right corner a man with a grey –velvety shirt from the royal navy society sits down blocking the entrance of the "thrilling" place we all "desperately " want to be in.

"Religion please" He says displaying his warped black teeth and his "obliged "smile.

Mother hesitates before telling them were Lovan.

"Oh" the man says converting his trendy grin into a weak and disposed smirk.

"Walk straight, turn left, follow the red concrete path and stay with your district .Get the drill? "

"Yes" I answer, aware that his Croeland morals have told him to be unfaithful to us since his expressions are solid like a brick wall.

We walk down the red concrete path and analyse the state of the arena. The area has been divided into two sections one for each belief. With Croeland's hovering over all the entertainment, food and luxury offered by the Canteen .Instead of us happily joining into the fun, Lovan's are standing around staring at the noticeboard decaying any enthusiasm left of us. Which is rather unfair because we waited at least two hours for the ceremony to begin and by than my feet were burning and my mouth was as dry as a dessert.

There is a longing for something I don't deliberately need but just want. Back when Grane's body was perched on our rusty, wooden couch, I was magnificently enthralled with the existence of our enduring friendship. The gift of affection we had for one another gave me assurance that we could confront Rezam and give a different meaning of love to the country. Though now with the Creed Games cruel ways there is no hope in me to ever deem that that could happen. With the games commencing in just a few minutes fear is my closest companion and luck is not on my side but worst of all my desire of telling Grane the words I kept hold of for ages have now just become a vision in my mind.

Before I have time to recap the best memories of my life the canon bursts out a dreadful welcome. One I'll have little time to remember seeing that I will be lifeless so soon.

"Welcome, welcome, our 21st Creed Games have finally commenced after what was a sad goodbye….."

The lady pauses and examines our face, her jolly expressions turn into a frown as she sees the stress upon our faces. She holds the microphone close to her mouth takes a deep breath and reinvents her facile expressions to a sad note as she explains the history behind the Games.

"It was long ago that people were very disobedient. Rezam was about to have a disintegration, no one obeyed his rules and no one evaluated the importance of being well-mannered. So a plan struck in his mind. "

The lady continues explaining the history than stops and waits for people to show their appreciation. People applause as the lady gives the microphone to Rezam, everyone except for me. All I really want is to boo whoever that classy lady was because there is really no point of her going up on stage and discussing the history of the games if there really was none.

"Thank you, thank you" Rezam says slightly agitated by the fact that everyone didn't stop applauding while he was addressed to make our lives miserable.

"Enough now" He says again this time sounding extremely fumed.

"Okay now Lindra and I will draw out the names."

The same lady who introduced the games and bored us with the history of the Creed Games walks in with the box full of names of naughty kids or in my point of view unlucky kids. That's when I realise the lady, Lindra was Grane's mother (pretend mother) and I am surprised that people actually believe that they are related because with Lindra's striking blonde hair and her aqua eyes added to the tonne of makeup exploding her natural beauty they look like they are from different planets.

I gaze at Lindra's colourful manicured hands as they go into the box. She grabs hold of a folded paper and I await the calling of my name. Only to hear her refusing to allow the Lovan names to be drawn out first. But at that point in time with my heart beating at the speed of a cheetah, I thank her for giving me more time to calm myself down.

"Okay now here are the girl's names from the Croeland region …. Drum roll please" Lindra requests.

At first everyone refuses to show gratitude but than a little kid hypes up the place and people respond.

"The first girl to be called out is … Lain Shawn "

I look around .The girl leans over to hug her mother and spends a minute in silence as her mother assures her that everything will be okay. She than fixes up her hair and shows her best smile as she walks up to take the stage.

"Oh you look lovely "Lindra says greeting her with an awkward, useless stare.

The girl waits in silence as they announce the other four girls.

The girls look muscular and strong as if they have been working out prior to this day.

"Our final competitor is… Fallon Gold"

I hear the name as it pops into my head and that's when I remember the extraordinary memory that I kept hidden long ago. Fallon Gold was a girl I used to trade with. The girl used to pay me with a lesson on hunting and the importance of staying away from danger. The girl was full of wisdom her greyish blue eyes spook with her as she occupied me with her surprising knowledge. She was a friend one who I should have taken as preparation to this day because the words she provoked told me all I needed in order to survive in this cruel world. Fallon told me a story that cried out to me. I wish she could be on my side of the team so she could give me all the support I needed.

I peer at the girls closely; their faces alight with danger and fear, their hearts bellowing with sadness. They don't deserve to be taken out of their normal duties and thrown into a zoo of despairing animals. They stand awaiting their enemies and I wait for Lindra to open her big mouth and call out the Lovan girls.

"Now I have the duty to call out the girl's names from the Lovan region" Lindra says not bothered by the dyeing hearts of family members and lovers.

I press my hands against mothers and wait for my name to appear in the hands of Lindra's dainty hands.

"Grace Vincent"

I receive my name from Lindra as my soul erupts. I kiss mother and hold her tightly, telling her to be strong, to work hard and to keep believing that everything will be fine. I hug my sisters in grief as they bawl out a heap of sadness. I tell them to be brave and to be good. I sluggishly stroll, taking a glimpse of the scenery around me. Lindra gives me a disgusting smirk reminding me why I am here. Then she continues the list of girls. Lisa brail, Finley Keith, Amanda sain and Reese Gobrial emerge in sight their faces beaten up and filthy. They seem inexperienced and unpractical. I smile at them and all I obtain is a minute stare. That's when I realise I can't cause a problem. I stir my eyes to Rezam as he holds the microphone.

"Okay now are the Croeland boys…. "

Zeil stale, Matthew Collins and Brian valet talk the stage. They look strong and muscular. Their faces are determined and full of wisdom. I look back at Rezam and that when everything changes.

"Grane Hicks"

My heart stops for a minute. I gasp as the name is called out and cover my mouth with my hands in shock. How and why? This couldn't happen. Never did I think Rezam was that clever, he put Grane in there just so we could fake our hatred for each other. So we could watch ourselves torture one another, so we could pretend we never loved each other. No love, nothing amongst us just hatred. How wicked and twisted could he get?

"What no, not my son, no this must be a mistake" Rezam pleads as he is forced to send Grane into the games. His fake sobs and despair give me a better idea of the plot inside his mind. I must say he planned this well. I fix my eyes on Grane as a soldier grabs him by the arm and forces him to walk to the stage. Lindra cries and hold her breath.

"Stop, no you can't. This is my son" Lindra tells the soldier.

She looks at Rezam and Rezam holds a paper with the rules and obligations of the game. He whispers to Lindra, pointing out the rules of the game.

"I can't bear to watch my son fight for his life considering he never did wrong but rules are rules and as stated in the contract, it is forbidden to allow someone to be taken out of the games if whatsoever. So I apologise to my son. I love you and take care" Rezam says his final words as Grane walks up the stage.

I never knew Rezam was quite the actor but judging by his performance I must say he knows how to act loyal even in the harshest way. I look at Grane, finding it hard not to shed a tear. These games are certainly going to be harder than I thought and nothing will go the way I want it too. I look at Grane he looks beautiful and sweet. I wish I was able to give him one last kiss, a kiss that explained how much I loved him because there is no room to act in love with a Croeland especially not in these games. Grane tries to avoid me but our eyes meet and that's when I break down. I cover my eyes and take slow deep breaths. I take my hand off my eyes and avoid his glaring gaze only to see mother signalling me a smile and telling me to be strong.

Rezam tries to calm down and takes a few seconds to gather his thought as he addresses the Lovan boys.

"Saxon Ridge"

Saxon takes turns hugging his family. A queue of people wait for a turn to endure a last moment with him. He tries hard not to shed a tear because he knows it will just make him look weak. He doesn't look weak at all he has blonde hair and a deep scar across his cheek, his eyes look like a storm brewing and his big , bulky muscles cleared up the fact that he wouldn't be an easy target. Despite him looking scary he looked handsome and exciting. The type of guy I liked but nothing compared to Grane. Grane is the only guy who owns the key to my heart and he will stay the only one.

The four other guys take the stage. Thankfully they all look strong and might be able to give us girls a hand. Although their can only be one winner, I am sure if we work as a team it will give us all more chances of surviving. After the long speech given by Rezam about the rules to the games I feel like there is no way I can survive. Not only can you not help your opponents but you're not allowed to communicate with them. You have to work hard to gain votes, food and weapons and you have to build a bed from scratch and so on.

We are all assigned to our last meal with our family; all though there is so much delicious five star foods that I could gobble down, I do not feel like eating. I watch my sisters eat as I listen to mother for more advice. Mother motivates me to keep my eyes open at all times ,to use night times as a time for me to figure out a plan for the next day and she instructs me on how to build my own house. Her feedback aids me so much but inside I do not have the courage to think that I could even survive a day out there. I force myself to eat a slice of lasagne and bruschetta although once I see Grane emerging to the table I stand up and I gesture for him to stand up and talk to me. Before he could even hop out of his chair Rezam approaches me and asks me to meet him in his office after I am finished stuffing myself with food. I follow the arrows leading to the stars and knock on his door. He greets me with a wicked smile and I wonder if I will come out alive.


End file.
